coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7484 (6th December 2010)
Plot Molly admits to Tyrone that she had a long affair last year which left her pregnant but she refuses to disclose her lover's identity. Tyrone's sickened. Rita heads home for a cosy night in. Charlotte suggests to John that they talk to Fiz together. John desperately tries to wriggle out of it without angering her. Becky scours the Street for Max with no success. She fetches Steve from the stag party to help. Tyrone's full of hate for Molly and calls her a slag. She goes, leaving Tyrone in bits. Dr Carter drinks in the Rovers as the hen party gets more raucous by the minute. Peter's enjoying his stag night at The Joinery. Nick approaches wanting a word. Alarmed Ken sets off to get Leanne. John tells Charlotte he has no intention of leaving Fiz. Upset Charlotte decides to tell Fiz about Colin. John blocks her way and they struggle. Charlotte grabs a hammer and swings it at John. He wrestles it from her and whacks her with it. Tyrone turns up at No.4 in tears. Sally, Rosie, Sophie and Sian comfort him. Kevin's in the Corner Shop and bumps into Molly. She confirms she's leaving for good and tells him to say goodbye to his son. He holds baby Jack for the last time. Ken hauls Leanne out of the Rovers and tells her that Nick's talking to Peter. Meanwhile, Nick's called Peter into his office when Ashley interrupts to say he's going home. Rita sneaks down into The Kabin to help herself to some chocolates. Stunned John begins to dial 999 to report Charlotte's death. Suddenly, a huge explosion tears through The Joinery. Molly and Jack are inside the shop as the blast showers them with glass. Outside, Kevin, Ken, Leanne and Becky are flung to the ground. Inside The Joinery, there's devastation. Ciaran urges everyone to get out. In the office, Nick, Peter and Ashley lie trapped and unconscious. Clinging Jack to her, dazed Molly heads for the shop door. Ken sees a tram coming towards the damaged viaduct. Although the driver slams the brakes to stop the tram, it results in the tram careering off the viaduct and into the Corner Shop, trapping Molly and Jack. The other part of the tram then rises up and smashes into The Kabin, trapping Rita, and causes a huge fire. Ken and the others watch on in utter horror. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick and Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Tram Driver - Tom Burroughs Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Rosamund Street Notes *David Anders was credited as the Stunt Driver, Gillian Aldam, Jeff Hewitt-Davis, Martin Shenton, Ruth Jenkins and Heather Phillips as Stunt Doubles, with Richard Hammatt and Steve Whyment as the Stunt Co-ordinators on this episode. *As part of Coronation Street 's fiftieth anniversary celebrations, Episode 1 was repeated immediately before this episode, at 8.00pm. This was the episode's fifth repeat on terrestrial television. Previous outings included 1990 and 2000 for the thirtieth and fortieth anniversaries. *The effects work at the climax of this episode was done by special effects company The Mill. Mirroring the opening shot of the preceding episode, the final shot showing the derailed tram on the Street and The Joinery on fire was a wide shot showing Coronation Street and the surrounding streets in Weatherfield. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Terror strikes the stag night as a huge explosion rips through The Joinery, and as Nick, Peter and Ashley lie unconscious inside, the screeching of brakes rings out on the street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,100,000 viewers (2nd place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. *A special programme entitled Coronation Street Uncovered: Live was transmitted on ITV2 at 10.00pm, featuring interviews with cast and crew. *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD